Their Supply Closet
by Hmob1994
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot with my favourite wish-they-were-a-couple. Enjoy! NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT! What can I say? I just can't help but obey you lot, with all your lovely reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Their Supply Closet

**A note from ME! **This idea has been bugging me for ages now, and I had to get it on. It's basically a one-shot, which I'm not really used to, so it might seem a bit… unexplained. I don't own Scrubs, or any TV show for that matter.

.

**Their Supply Closet**

JD rushed to the Nurses Station, looking for Turk.

"Carla! Have you seen Turk?"

"No, Bambi, not since this morning…" Carla answered, clearly confused.

"Well, if you see him, tell him to stay at the Nurses Station, and then Page me!" He shouted, rushing by.

Carla watched him leave, and shook her head.

"That was weird…"

"Baby!" Turk came hurtling around the Corner. He leaped over the counter, and kissed her.

"Baby, have you seen JD because they're selling quarter priced donuts, and we need to get down to the Cafeteria before they're all gone…" He murmured, in his voice he used specially for his and JD's "Married" moments. Carla sighed.

"Wait there." She paged JD, and in what must have been little under 5 seconds, he was there.

"CB!"

"VB!" They hugged. Carla laughed at their enthusiasm.

_They only saw each other an hour ago!_

"VB, they have quarter priced donuts in the cafeteria, and if we don't get to them now, we won't ever!"

"And they are selling triple chocolate hot chocolate with chocolate marshmallows and chocolate flavoured whippy cream for only…" JD started, but was interrupted by Doctor Cox.

"Newbie." He whistled.

"I have to go." JD said, and turned to follow his mentor. Turk looked after him, then at Carla.

"Did JD just blow off donuts and hot chocolate for Doctor Cox?" Carla asked, amazed. Turk just nodded.

"You don't think that they're…?"

"No… No!"

They looked at each other, and then raced after the mentor and his protégé.

They peeped round the corner, and were surprised to see JD and Doctor Cox outside the supply Closet.

"Well, Newbie, can anyone see us?" Doctor Cox asked.

"Not at all Perry, unless they're weird stalkers." His head leant to one side and drifted off into a fantasy. Carla and Turk looked at each other.

_JD just called Doctor Cox Perry, and didn't get killed… and why don't they want to be seen?_

JD snapped out of his day-dream. "We'd need a lot of marbles…"

Doctor Cox actually laughed, and Carla felt her jaw drop. He walked into the supply closet, just as Turk slipped and squashed her.

"Ow, Turk!" She hissed. JD stopped, and turned, frowning. Carla and Turk froze. However, before he could investigate, Doctor Cox's hand shot out, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him in, slamming the door after him.

Carla and Turk rushed over to it, grabbed Carla's stethoscope, and, listening to a side each, pressed it against the door.

They heard a lot of moaning, and Turk went a bit pale. He dropped his side of the stethoscope, and slowly walked away. Carla stood there for a moment, and then grinned. She wondered how fast she could spread THIS piece of gossip…

**A note from ME! **Now that I've written this, I really want to continue it! What do you think? Should I keep this as a One-shot, or not?

Please Review and tell me!

.


	2. The not Chapter

This is not a chapter

**This is not a chapter!**

As the Title might give away, this is not a chapter of this story!

Instead, this is an opportunity to apologize to all of my lovely readers ahead of schedule.

I'm not going to update for a while, because I am currently SICK of writing. It's true. I get up, write, have a shower, dry my hair, get dressed, write a bit more, have lunch, write, get dragged outside by my 'Friends' (By friends, I mean people I hate, but for some weird, unexplainable reason, actually LIKE me. It's insane…) write some mare, eat dinner, write, and go to bed.

Hell, sometimes, I write in the middle of the night when I can't sleep!

All to appease you lot.

I can't help it! One review saying: "Omg, this is so good, please get the next chapter up!" and I just have to do it!

And now, for the over used line: It's not you, it's me.

HEHE!

Hmob1994

.

P.S. This doesn't mean that you lot can stop reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Oh, shut up. I know I said I wasn't updating for a while, but I decided to finish this one chapter. 'Kay?

Oh, and is anyone willing to be a Beta to both my Scrubs Stories?

Thanks to Shadydrmr, raven2547, Inevitable Darkness, HalleIRONICAL, ScrubsRox111, Bonzodog and luvjOi for Reviewing.

Scrubs doesn't belong to me… 

**Chapter 2**

"**Newbie, Come!"**

JD stepped out of the Supply Closet, pulling his shirt collar up over an interesting array of red marks on his neck. Hurriedly, he turned and left.

Carla sat at the Nurses Station, grinning evilly.

"Hey, Jane! You'll never guess who was in the supply closet this morning!" Jane - a blond Nurse that had become Carla's 'Gossip Buddy' ever since Laverne had died – leaned in closer for some Heavy gossip.

"It was only-" She was cut off by Turk clasping his hand over her mouth and dragging her into a Coma patient's room.

"Turk! It's only a bit of harmless Gossip…"

"Which could rip my V-Bear of his reputation!"  
"What reputation?" Carla asked. Turk ploughed on as if he hadn't heard.

"So, I want one thing to be made sure! … I had nothing to do with this." And with that, he marched out. Carla grinned, and rushed outside to find Jane.

"Newbie!" Doctor Cox shouted, tossing the chart to JD, who managed to catch it, finish drinking his Morning Coffee, and keep in step with Doctor Cox. He put his cup on the Gurney Doug was pushing past.

"Right, Newbie. Mrs. Clint?" Doctor Cox pointed at her room.

"Abdominal Pains, we're going to check for pregnancy."

"Tyler?"

"Involved in a Car Crash, scheduled for Surgery."

"Smith?"  
"Lung Cancer. We're going to start him on Chemo."

"Good Newbie. Heel!"

They walked around the Corner.

"Now, Newbie, I'm gonna tell you this one more time, you have got to stop paging me for no apparent reason, you see, you're a big girl now, and why the HELL is everyone staring at us?" He looked round as everyone hurriedly went back to what they were doing.

"Right…" He growled. "Newbie! Come!"

JD followed him around the corner, and Carla breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe I shouldn't have spread that rumor round…"

JD and Doctor Cox sat at the table in the Cafeteria, talking. Or rather, they sat with their backs to each other on separate tables, and interrupted each other's conversations whenever they felt like it.

"Ah, if it isn't the happy couple!" Elliot bounced up to them, grinning. JD and Doctor Cox looked at each other.

"Barbie, you better not be talking about us, because I'm pretty sure that I can make you cry like a little girl just like we used to…" Elliot scoffed.

"Wait, you're serious!" She realized.

"Right, I'm Nawt interested in whatever freakish dreams you've had lately…"  
"But… I thought you two were going out…"

"And who told you that?"

"Keith…"

"Newbie! Come!"

Doctor Cox walked into the on-call room, turning on the lights, and ignoring Keith's half-asleep protests.

"Listen Buddy, where the hell to you get off, spreading rumors about me and Priscilla here?"

"Y, y, yo, you m, m, mean it's not true?" Keith managed to stutter out.

"Shut up and tell me where you heard it!"  
"Doug told me…."

"Who?"  
"Doug!"

"And who the hell is Doug?"

JD stepped forward.

"Nervous guy."  
"Ah, I see. You," he pointed at Keith. "Are not to tell ANYONE else about that rumor. Got that?"

"Yes sir!"

"NEWBIE! Come!"

Doctor Cox walked into the Doctors Lounge.

"Nervous Guy!"

"Alright, here you go." Wearily, Doug passed the remote to Doctor Cox, who tossed it away.

"Who told you that me and Rose were sleeping together?" Doctor Cox grabbed Doug's scrubs, forcing him to stand on tip-toes.

"Um… ah… err… I think it was… um… Jane… err… Please don't kill me!" Doug whimpered.

"Newbie, Come!"

"Oi! Jane!" Doctor Cox shouted.

"Carla."

"What?"

"You were gonna ask who told everyone that you two were going out. And I answered, before you asked. It was Carla."

"I should have guessed… Newbie! Come!"

"Carla!"

"…"

"Carla? Hello?"

Doctor Cox stood at the Nurses Station. He whistled.

"Right, who here has seen Carla?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Right… Newbie! Come!"

He strode off, JD following him.

"You know, I don't really know why I'm here as well…"

"Shut up!"

When they had gone, Carla shot up from under the desk.

"Thank you!" She shouted to everyone else, before ducking again as Doctor Cox and JD came back.

"Did I just hear Carla?"

Everyone just shook their heads, and Doctor Cox walked away again, shrugging. Carla stood up again, and sighed.

"Now that was just too close…"

**A note from ME! **There. Ya happy? You got your chapter. Now, at least 4 reviews, or I'll never update either of my Scrubs stories ever again.

.


	4. Chapter 4

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **'Kay, here's the third Chapter! Hope you enjoy it!#

Scrubs doesn't belong to me… 

**Chapter 3**

**The Confession**

The rest of the day was very much the same. Doctor Cox and JD treated their patients, trying to ignore the many comments people made about them; both behind their back, and to their face. Turk spend the day very freaked out that his best mate might have traveled to the 'other side' so to speak, and Carla spent every working second making sure JD and Doctor Cox never saw her. Elliot, of course, was clueless, and when she suggested that her, Turk and Carla went down to the Cafeteria to eat with Doctor Cox and JD, she was shot down in flames.

"Fine, I'll go eat by myself!" And she flounced off.

In the Cafeteria, she soon found JD, seating just behind Doctor Cox, and joined him.

"Hey JD!"

"Barbie, you are way too cheerful for someone who has just come off a 16 hour shift." Doctor Cox cut over JD.

"Hello Doctor Cox. Anyway, I've just been talking to Carla and Turk, and they were total Jerks! I asked if they wanted to come down to lunch, and-"

"Whoa, there Barbie." Doctor Cox interrupted. "You know where Carla is?"

"Yeah, she's at the Nurses Station. Anyway…"

However, Doctor Cox and JD were already out of the Cafeteria.

"Frick!"

Carla was answering numerous phone calls, so didn't notice JD and Doctor Cox until JD covered her mouth, and they lifted her into an empty Patients room, Carla's muffled shrieks not reaching any of her fellow Nurses.

"Right Carla, interrogation time. Why are you spreading these rumors about us?"

"Mmf Mmmmmf Mmf!"

"Um… Newbie? You can let go of her mouth now." Doctor Cox said.

"Oh, right!"

"Thank you. And I'm spreading these 'rumors' because it's the truth!" The Latina Woman said angrily.

"Says who!"

"Oh, please, Perry! Me and Turk saw you and your little Protégé go into the supply closet. If you're going to keep a relationship secret, you should learn to be quiet!" She snapped. JD and Doctor Cox Blanched.

"You… You what?"

"You heard me!"

Doctor Cox sighed, and sat on the bed, rubbing his face.

"Alright! It's true…"

"Wha… What?" Carla said, shocked. She knew it was true, but she hadn't expected Perry to admit it so easily. Not Perry, the 'Man', the one who upheld everything Manly, from Hockey to Scotch, who called JD a girl on a daily Basis, and wouldn't even admit to getting his chest waxed… JD sat next to him, and pulled him into a one-armed hug. Doctor Cox angled his head up, catching JD's lips in a kiss, and not breaking it. Carla suddenly realized that as her cue to go out, and did so, blushing. Carefully, she closed the door, and leaned against it.

That was… Different…

**A note from ME! **YAH! This is the first story I've finished! Yah me!

And by that, I do mean No more Chapters. Unless I get like 10 reviews for this chapter, or I get really really bored…


	5. Chapter 5

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Alright, here you go. A fourth Chapter. I honestly can't believe I actually got 10 reviews. Of course, four of the reviews were all from one person under various names, all with the name "Holly" Featuring in them, including HazelIndespairleavingreview, and Hazel...Again. Ha. Nice.

Seriously, if I owned Scrubs, you would know.

**Chapter 4**

**The extra Chapter**

Elliot sat in the Cafeteria, feeling very miserable.

_Why is everyone so horrible to me today?_

"Hey Elliot." She looked up.

"Oh… Hi, JD, hi Doctor Cox…" She went back to staring at her burger. JD and Doctor Cox exchanged looks, and sat down next to each other.

"So, Barbie…" Doctor Cox paused, waiting for her to look up.

"Newbie here thought it would be a good idea if I talked to you, smooth out a few things… and god help me, I'm just so gosh darn crazy about him, I couldn't resist those dopey doe is and that stupid pout…" JD coughed.

"Erm, right, well, what I'm trying to say is I'm… I'm… I'm… I'm going to stop calling you Barbie." With that, Doctor Cox flounced off. Elliot looked at JD. JD shrugged apologetically.

"He was meant to say sorry, but I suppose that's as close as he'll get…"

"That's the nicest ting you've ever done for me!"

Turk sat on the roof, his legs dangling off it, and sighed.

"Stupid Doctor Cox stealing V-bear…"

He looked up when someone sat next top him, and almost fell off the building.

"Doctor… Doctor Cox!" Doctor Cox ignored him, instead grabbing the back of his scrubs and pulling him back slightly.

"Hey, Gandhi. JD sent me up here." He sighed. "He's under the impression that me and you will get along." Turk snorted.

"But that's irrelevant." Doctor Cox sighed. "I just… I don't want to mess this up, you know? Every other relationship I've EVER had, I've messed up on, to put it lightly…" Turk looked at him, surprised. Why was Doctor Cox talking about this to him? Carla, yeah, maybe even JD…

_Actually, I suppose I should switch that around…_

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, and winced.

_Could I have sounded any more like JD then?_

Doctor Cox looked at him, then back out across the bustling roads below them.

"Honest to god, I have on idea. It might be because I missed my morning dose of waking up to see a hot, sweaty JD lying next to me…"

Turk winced.

"Dude! Too much info!"

"Or, it could be because he slipped a strange, disturbing poison into my morning coffee. Or…" He stopped, and looked at Turk.

"It could be because you know more about JD then anyone else, and I really want this to work." He continued, quietly, then turned, and started to walk away.

"Take your pick. Personally, I think it's probably the first one." He shouted over his shoulder. Turk stared after him.

"Right…"

Doctor Cox walked past JD, grabbing him as he walked by the collar, dragging him backwards, away from the Nurses Station.

"Hey! Perry! I haven't finished! Perry! Let go! CARLA! HELP ME!"

"Shut up, Newbie. You're gonna pay for making me talk to Bambi and Gandhi…"

JD's struggles intensified.

"**CARLA!" **He was now screaming. **"CARLA! HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"**

His screams were cut off by Doctor Cox's hand. However, he still struggled, now being literally dragged - as he was sitting on the floor – and still screamed, the muffled echoes barely reaching Carla.

_Why is no-one paying attention? Honestly, you could scream until your lungs burst in this hospital, and no-one would notice… Hmm…_

_**(Do I need to explain this daydream? Oh well.)JD standing in the hospital, screaming, until a red stain blossomed on the front of his scrubs top, and he collapsed. Everyone looked at him for about 3 seconds, and then went back to what they were doing. The janitor walked by, and stopped, standing over him.**_

"_**You know, I'm not gonna clean this." He said, biting into an apple.**_

"Why did he have an apple?" JD wondered. However, Doctor Cox's hand was still over his mouth, it came out more like

"Mmf mmf mf mmf mf mfmf"

Doctor Cox stopped, and looked down at him.

"Hell, I'll make you pay later, JD." He said, and JD looked up at him.

"Mmf?" ("Why?")

"Because I've just remembered what you promised me in order to get me to talk to Barbie and Gandhi."

JD frowned.

"Mmf mf mmf?" ("What was that?")

Doctor Cox bent down, and whispered in his ear. About five seconds later, JD turned a bright red, causing Doctor Cox to grin.

"Have to stick to promises, JD."

Further down the hall, Carla and Elliot watched them.

"Isn't it cute how they call each other by their first names now?" Carla whispered.

"Yeah…" Elliot answered, dreamily. "I wonder what JD promised Doctor Cox though? I bet it's something about the bedroom…" Carla looked at her.

"I swear, you could not be creepier. Who would want to know that much about people's sex lives?"

JD walked past them, muttering something about Handcuffs. Carla and Elliot looked at each other, and rushed off after him.

"OI! JD! What was that about handcuffs? TELL US!"

**End.**


End file.
